The present invention relates to monitoring apparatus for gathering data and/or measuring parameters associated with or in the vicinity of high voltage power conductors. More specifically, the invention relates to monitoring systems mountable upon and movable along the conductors or shield wires of an EHV power transmission corridor. The monitoring system of the invention includes line-mounted modules carrying such equipment as video and infra-red imaging equipment, acoustic, RF, and ultra-violet corona detection sensors, current and voltage sensors, and sensors for measuring ambient temperature and conductor icing conditions. The mobile, line-mounted monitoring system would permit inspection of transmission line conductor support insulators for cracks, thermal monitoring of critical thermally limiting spans, degraded splice joints, inspection of tree-trimming requirements, tower condition monitoring and inspection of icing conditions.
These functions are performed today through a combination of foot patrols and manned helicopter fly overs. Foot patrols are, of course, labor intensive and expensive, as well as being subject to weather conditions. Manned helicopters are dangerous to fly along EHV transmission lines during inclement weather and are not good platforms for infra-red thermal imaging of 1" to 2" diameter conductors. Conventional helicopters are also more expensive to operate on a year round basis than the proposed conductor mounted robot vehicle. Prior art conductor mounted monitoring systems have been fixed or have had very limited monitoring capability compared to the systems disclosed herein.